


Then There's You

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Porn with Feelings, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima accidentally marks his scent on Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata was the only omega on the team, it came as a surprise as there are rarely omegas in the world, even rare that they were in a sports team. 
> 
> He hates himself as an omega, his collar works as a suppressant during his heat so he’s safe to roam around all the time, but the sweet smell of an omega still follows him. 
> 
> Ushijima is an alpha, prevalent in a sports team, which almost all but a few are Alphas and then betas.
> 
> He hates himself as an alpha, the sweet smell of an omega relaxes him, but there are moments where an omega’s scent glands are concentrated, the whole team is distracted.
> 
> AU where Omegas have collars that release suppressants and all kinds of chemicals to protect them during their heat.

He knew made a mistake, a huge one. He knew going jogging on a secluded trial with an Omega was a sketchy deed, but Ushijima did it out of protection more than desire. He’d afraid Hinata would be jumped on in the woods, but slowly he realized he like the sweet smell that stuck onto his jersey even after their runs together.

Lust builds up. Maybe it was Hinata’s heat and his collar wasn’t functioning especially well, or it was Ushijima’s alpha instincts. But the moment he realized what he had done, he hated himself.

There were talking happily about volleyball, athletes that they admired, watching past matches together in his house.

The afternoon was unexpectedly cooling, they were slightly sleepy from watching the videos. They were just staring lazily at each other. Then the distance between them closed, they were kissing at first, there was no touching below the waist. Their lips lightly brushing against each other, occasionally their tongues meet, the pace was most slow and gentle. But as Ushijima’s kisses trailed down, the edge of his collar, below his ear, where his scent glands were.

Hinata realized he was going to be claimed. They didn’t have sex yet and he’s going to carry his scent around for at least a few months before his glands healed.

Hinata cursed his heat, cursed the bullshit Omega instincts to seek an Alpha.

Ushijima cursed himself for not stopping, he hated himself for using such a low method to lock someone down. He bit through his scent glands on his neck, marking his scent deep inside him. Hinata twitched in pain under him, his voiceless scream as he felt teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Scenting sometimes hurts, but this was down right painful. Ushijima drew blood. He licked some blood off and leaned back. Realizing his actions, he let go and immediately Hinata crouched down, clutching his bleeding neck, trying not to scream in pain.

Ushijima dropped to his knees and hovered his hands over the boy.

“I.. I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Ushijima’s voice shook. Hate of himself growing.

The pain subsided as he grew tolerance to it, Hinata glanced up at Ushijima, “It’s.. fine. You really bit it, huh.” He forced a smile.

“I didn’t realize. This is a horrible thing, report me, do whatever you want. I didn’t ask for consent.”

“Calm down. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Plus it’s just scenting, people who are just dating do it all the time. Nothing will happen to me, it’s will go away in a few weeks, well, maybe a month in this state. “ Hinata placed a hand on Ushijima’s shoulder, “It’s okay. Omegas are stronger than you think.”

“This is why I hate being an Alpha. This is horrible.” He pressed his head against his palm, hating himself for taking in the sweet scent surrounding him with Hinata’s exposed scent glands.

“If you’re really sorry,” Hinata started.

Ushijima looked up, he would do anything to mend this.

“I really need to clean this wound, and my shirt from all this blood.” Hinata said, biting his lip. He didn’t really hate this, being scented. An alpha’s scent will follow him, it will stop the gawkers.

Plus Ushijima was not a bad Alpha, he was a gentle person, just not generally good at expressing his thoughts.

He scrambled up and dug his closet for a towel and a spare shirt.

“Here, take this. I’ll go get a bandage and help you wash the wound.” The Alpha said and bolted out the door.

Hinata felt heat rising in his cheeks, it’s pretty cute watching the usual cool Ushijima panicking like that. He looked really shocked at his own actions too, Hinata switched hands on his wound and sat back down, the wound would throb once in a while but it didn’t hurt a lot.

This was just right, there was a practice match coming up and this would stop all the unnecessary stares.

Fast and heavy footsteps approached the room as Ushijima came in with a basin of water and a first aid kit.

“Your shirt’s ruined, take it off.” Ushijima said, wetting the towel and squeezing the excess water out.

He tried his best not to stare and gently patted the towel on the wound, crimson spreading across the towel.

Hinata thought the pain would last longer, but now it practically feels like a scratch. There was a visible puncture mark around the swollen glands, it looked horrifying at the least, purple and red surrounding two rows of teeth marks.

“Are you crying?” Hinata asked as tears rolled down the Alpha’s cheeks.

Ushijima dropped his hands to his knees, gritting his teeth. “You know I hate being an Alpha. It’ distracting, we get unnecessary mood swings, and the possessiveness when it comes to an Omega. There’s this distance with everyone I know. And then there’s the whole instinct thing, I couldn’t control it. It felt nice when we kiss, but I wanted more and I couldn’t stop myself.”

Hinata was silent for a while, taking in what he just dropped on him. This amazing Super Ace just said he hated himself? When he is this amazing? And so good at everything he does too?

Honestly that kiss? It might the gentlest one he had ever had. Ushijima is everything but hateful.

“That kiss felt amazing. Honestly if you wanted more I would have let you too, this collar right here provides all the protection we need.” Hinata said, “Alphas are possessive? There are a lot of reasons for that but in my experience Alphas are kind, gentle and patient. So I don’t see a downside of it. I hate being an Omega too, but thank whoever that made this collar.

You are amazing in everything, being an Alpha doesn’t change that fact.” Hinata huffed and pulled Ushijima in again and softly pecked on his lips, and grinned “As I thought, I like kissing you too.”

“Toshi-kun, are you and your friend still-“ His mother stopped at the door, seeing his son hovering over a topless Hinata, “Close the door next time.” She smiled and pulled to door close with a small thud.

Ushijima sighed into again, not even trying to explain to his mother. She had been bugging his about finding a mate after all.

“Ah! Your mother saw..” Hinata froze, “Would she mind?”

“She won’t mind. She has been bugging me to get a date soon anyways.”

“We’re dating?” Hinata turned beet red.

“Would you like to? I-I mean if you-“

“Yes!” Hinata laughed, “Of course I would.”

“Ah, the wound is still open.” Ushijima said and he quickly used the wet towel to wipe it again. He peeled the square band-aid and stuck it over the wound, gently brushing over the plastic to let the adhesive stick.

He handed Hinata a T-shirt, “This is the only shirt I had that you could fit in.”

Sliding it on, it was an older version of Shiratorizawa’s volley ball team jersey, it was also 2 sizes bigger.

“I wore this when I just joined Shiratorizawa. Looks like it’s still too big.” Ushijima commented.

“I’ll return it to you as soon as I wash it.” Hinata said, “I’ll throw the old shirt away.”

“Sorry about that.”

“You’re still apologizing?” Hinata said, “Well, once it heals do it properly.” And winked.

 -

It has been a few months since Ushijima and Hinata started dating.

Hinata inspected the wound on his neck, it had healed properly, no longer purple, just a few dry scabs left. Though Ushijima’s scent was still there, as he wasn't getting unnecessary stares from Alphas or Betas anymore. 

Daichi had asked him about the injury, Hinata just promised it was fine.

“Who is it?” Sugawara asked, they were all curious of the source of the foreign scent.

Daichi opened the cap of his water bottle , “No idea, it’s definitely another Alpha. But I don’t know who.”

“It’s not someone from the team right?”

“Nope.”

“You didn’t ask who is it?”

“I didn’t want to be nosy!” Daichi said, gulping down a few mouthful of water before continuing, “Plus, it’s a touchy subject. Being a male Omega, and then scented of all things. His life is not easy you know.”

“Shouyou!” Noya shouted as he entered the gym, “It’s you!”

“Huh?”

“This scent of a stranger Alpha is coming from you!” Noya exclaimed.

“Yes, it is.” Hinata said.

“That’s great! Now we won’t get distracted during practice matches.” Noya slung his arm over his shoulder, “Now, who was it? Certainly not someone on our team so? Was it a classmate?”

“Noya is asking it so naturally.” Sugawara commented.

“He’s not from our school.” Hinata merely said and ran off.

“Someone from an enemy team? You traitor!” Tanaka shouted and chased after him together with Nishinoya.

-

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa stood with a glum expression on his face, “This is a practice match with Karasuno right?”

“Yeah, have you hit your head?” Iwaisumi said, slightly annoyed at him asking the obvious.

“Don’t you smell that? That annoying Ushiwaka’s scent. Why is he at Karasuno?”

“Huh? He’s obviously not here? Practice is ending soon, get your head out of the gutter and help clean up.”

“But-“

Iwaizumi stood up and leaned in, “I smell him too, but let’s ignore it for now and get changed.”

Hinata ran by, pushing a cart of volleyballs, his collar bouncing slightly. The scent whizzed past the two and Iwaizumi instantly perked up.

“That Chibi is definitely interesting,” Oikawa said, a vein almost popping on his forehead.

“That scent is coming from Hinata?” Iwaizumi asked.

The clean-up was quick with both teams working together, once in a while they would catch the scent on Hinata and their curiosity grew.

“Thank you for the match!” The both teams bowed and walked out of the school together.

Hinata looking at his phone, he put it down after running his eyes over the message.

“Captain! I’m going on ahead first. Someone’s picking me up!” Hinata said, they waved goodbye.

Both teams were curious who was the one that scented Hinata, they watched him run up to the gate and turned right, whoever standing there was covered by the wall. They collectively ran to the gate and turned left, pushing each other to catch a glimpse.

“You are kidding me.” Iwaizumi gritted.

“Him?! Of all people?” Oikawa muttered.

“Ehhhh?” Sugawara clutched his head in amazement.

“Ushiwaka?!” Nishinoya and Tanaka collectively shouted.

Ushijima was in his school uniform, Hinata was digging into his bag for his shirt that he washed.

“Why are all of you so shocked?” Hinata was the one who broke the silence, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Don’t steal our precious middle blocker!” Nishinoya ran up and to Hinata and hooked on his up.

“Kageyama! Say something!” Daichi said, panicking.

“Our freak duo!” Sugawara shouted again into his palms, wallowing in tears.

“Huh? It doesn’t concern me who he’s dating.” Kageyama plainly said, yawning.

“Tobio! This is serious business! That man over there is dangerous!” Oikawa pointed.

“You guys are so funny,” Hinata laughed lightly, finding Ushijima’s shirt he has been looking for in his bag and handed it to him.

“Shi-Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team jersey..” Daichi muttered, “No!”

“You’re transferring to Shiratorizawa?!” Sugawara looked up from his hands, tears down his face, “Our freak duo!”

“He’s just returning a shirt-“ Kageyama patted Sugawara’s back.

“Shouyou! Reconsider your choices!” Nishinoya shouted.

Ushijima chuckled lightly, and Hinata tried not to blush and said, “I’m not transferring anywhere, I’m just returning a shirt. I’m going home, you guys are embarrassing me.” He pulled Ushijima’s arm and quickly walked off.

They made their escape by quickly turning the corner and leaving then noisy ones in the dust.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the smut i promised ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hinata was hanging around Ushijima’s house as usual, they would always have their dates on days where they didn’t have practice or days they just felt like seeing each other. Which was around three to four times per week, but sometimes they go a few weeks without seeing each other because of practice camps and school examinations.

This time Hinata was over because Ushijima’s mother made too much cookies. Honestly Ushijima just conveniently used it as an excuse to invite Hinata over after two weeks of not seeing him as he had gone for a camp in Tokyo.

Ushijima was doing his homework while Hinata lazed around, although he brought his homework as well but he barely written a word before being distracted by his phone, and books on his boyfriend's shelf.

Ushijima stretched after finished his homework for today and leaned back.

“Are you done with your homework?” Hinata looked up from the book he was reading and asked.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“You write with your left hand too right? Did you know people with their left dominant hands are more creative?” Hinata said.

“I haven’t heard.” Ushijima said, “I don’t really think it’s true.”

“They say is just something about the left and right brain cognition, how it’s different.” Hinata started, “Maybe I should get into neurology. It’s pretty interesting.”

“Are you reading a book about it?” Ushijima went over, joining next to Hinata on the bed.

“I found it on your shelf.”

“I think it was a gift by my aunt when I was young. Being a lefty is sort of a bad omen if you think about it traditionally.” Ushijima said.

Hinata cupped his hands around his left hand and brought it close to his chest, “But with this hand you’ve done a lot of amazing things. Traditional values are traditional for a reason.”

It’s the little things Hinata says that picks Ushijima up. His smile might just be the cutest thing on earth, his hands were much smaller than his own but the way they radiate warmth together with his tiny body was exceptional. Not to mention the way the collar hung loosely around his small neck, once again he feels something stirring within him. Ushijima breathes slowly, trying to resist his own instincts.

“Ah, it’s raining.” Hinata said, head poking past Ushijima’s shoulders to look out the window.

“I need to go close the windows at the hallway.” Ushijima said, pecking on Hinata’s head before he left.

Hinata went to slide the book back into the shelf. He went to close the windows because if the water splattered into the hallway, his mother might slip walking in them. He’s so gentle that it hurts. Hinata felt lucky dating him, and appreciated the support their parents gave.

Strong hands curled around his stomach as a heavy weight settles on his shoulder, “What are you staring at?” Ushijima’s deep voice reverbed in his left ear.

Hinata felt shiver down his spine, he turned around and held the taller boy’s face, “About how lucky am I to be dating you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” He unexpectedly carried Hinata by his waist, which he let out a small yelp.

He placed Hinata softly on the bed, locking his hips with his knees and pressing his lips onto his. Hinata slid his hands up the strong arms and curled around his neck, running his fingers into the dark hair.

They often made out like this, enjoying each other’s bodies and scent. Painfully ignoring anything that was happening in their pants. But today was different, Ushijima was running his hands down Hinata’s waist under his shirt, and slid his palms down the waist band of his pants, cupping his soft ass.

“Wait,” Hinata pushed Ushijima’s arm lightly, “You mother, she might hear us.”

“She won’t. She’s in the living room downstairs.” Ushijima breathed, “Can we do it?”

Hinata blushed and nodded, leaning up as invitation for a kiss. Ushijima hastily pulled their shirts off and leaned back down again, nibbling gently on Hinata’s shoulders and then down his chest.

Soon, pants were off and Ushijima was stroking Hinata gently, working his hands down his thighs. He looked so small under him, his thigh was almost half the size of his. They were soft and smooth as he ran his hands down then back up to his abs and chest.

Ushijima was gentle, which meant painfully slow. Hinata felt he was teasing him, with the touches and the slow kisses.

Ushijima climbed to the side and reached below his bed for lube.

Hinata was about to ask why he kept it under his bed, but then he spotted the lack of drawers in his night stand.

Ushijima quickly slid back between his legs and tugged his briefs off, spreading his knees apart and adjusting himself closer to his hips. Ushijima leaned down to kiss Hinata’s cock that was throbbing against his belly, and then slowly taking his entire length, slightly hitting the back of his throat, swirling his tongue around the base.

Hinata hid his moans under a bunch of bankets he was hugging, Ushijma continued moving his head, then releasing his cock, moving his kisses down Hinata’s small thighs. This was so far what they’ve done before, handjobs, blowjobs, and fingering. They were going to move further than this today.

Ushijima opened the lube and squeezed a good amount with one hand, while his face was buried between Hinata’s legs, tongue working on the tight opening. Warming the lube between his fingers, he sat back up and looked at Hinata, he was quivering as he gripped on the blankets, a sweet smell had taken over the room. It sent him a wave of pleasure, butterflies stirred in his stomach, and he resisted the urge to shove it in him and make him cry.

Pressing one finger in, Hinata easily took Ushijima down to the knuckle. He moved his finger around before inserting another one, Hinata’s legs closing slightly as he continued to thrust inside, rubbing against the prostate occasionally to tease him.

“Toshi, take off your pants, I want to touch you too.” Hinata begged, released one hand from gripping the blanket and reaching out to tug his boyfriend’s briefs.

Ushijima pulled out his fingers and hastily pulled his briefs off, kneeling back into position. He slid his fingers slowly back in, three this time and thrusted and a reasonable speed. Hinata propped himself up with one arm and use the other to stroke his cock.

His length and girth was something not surprising considering Ushijima’s height, but Hinata still felt intimidated if he could take in all of that. Ushijima watched Hinata staring at him below and leaned down to distract him with a kiss, pushing his fingers deeper and massaging him painfully slow.

Ushijima wanted to prepare Hinata carefully, he body was so much smaller and he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Hey, I’m think Im ready.” Hinata muttered, “Put it in.”

Ushijima’s blush crept to his ears and back, Hinata leaned back down gripped onto the pillow above him.

He looked beautiful, Ushijima had to urge to quickly grab his phone to take a picture. Immortalize their first time together, and many more times they will have together in the future. Hinata’s eyes was watching him, scanning him up and down, waiting for him as his hands gripped further into the pillow, trembling slightly.

Ushijima propped one of Hinata’s legs on his shoulder, one hand pushing on the back of other leg’s knees, he held his dick in hand, guiding it to the entrance. Hinata tried to close his leg in in the embarrassing position, but his boyfriend pressed his knees firmly on the bed, spreading him wide open.

He felt his tip press in, flinching slightly with every inch that entered. Hinata reached down and gripped onto his fore arms, that was holding his legs in place as he pushed in.

Hinata bit on his lip and whimpered, it hurt so good. Ushijima pushed himself further in all the way to hilt, Hinata was tight, so tight he felt he would break if he moved.

“Are you okay?” He asked, “You have to relax, I can’t really move.”

Hinata mumbled something inaudible and nodded, Ushijima slowly pulled out and then pushed in. Gaining speed at every stroke, Hinata’s moans were louder. And somehow the way Hinata tries to muffle his voice was so cute, Ushijima pushed his hands above his head and held his jaw to face him, watching him try his best to stifle his moans.

He reached down and kissed him, deeply and slowly.

“Let me hear you, Shouyo.” Ushijima licked and nibbled on his ear, enjoying his boyfriends moans right by his ear.

Ushijima let go if Hinata’s wrists but still pinned him under him, kissing him all over as he felt Hinata’s nails dig into his arms and back. Ushijima moved his hips, faster and harder into Hinata’s tight heat, pushing his legs apart when Hinata threatened to close them.

Hinata felt lightheaded, his stomach shiny with precum, Ushijima was pressing on his prostate with every single thrust.

“I’m gonna come.” Ushijima panted, “Shouyo, let me hear you.”

He had sat up and gripped onto his ankles and pressing them on his thighs, spreading him and thrusting mercilessly. Hinata felt like he was going to be split open, his eyes watered as he came, at the same time, feeling a hot wave of cum inside him. Ushijima pulled out, and pushed it back it in a few hard thrusts as he came, letting his soak boyfriend every one last drop.

Hinata’s whole body relaxed, he felt like he would sink into the mattress. He looked up at his boyfriend, face flushed, every defence and wall he had put around his expression had fallen. Ushijima smiled lightly and he planted a kiss on Hinata’s hand, trailing it up to his shoulder, neck, jaw, cheeks, and finally his forehead.

“That was great.” Hinata said, he throat was dry, clear from his voice.

“Mm, you were so cute.” Ushijima pulled out and quickly grabbed a few tissues to wipe down Hinata.

He grabbed his water bottle and opened the cap, feeding it to Hinata, “Come on, drink up.”

“Let’s take a bath together.” Hinata suggested.

“That sounds good.” Ushijima pecked Hinata’s cheek lightly before jumping off the bed, ruffling through his wardrobe for clothes.

“You rest first, I’ll go fill the tub.” Ushijima said as he put on a pair of boxers, Hinata happily stared at his thighs, the way they flexed as he walked.

Hinata hummed in agreement, he couldn’t get up now if he wanted to anyway, his lower half was sore.

Ushijima bumped into his mother outside his room, a knowing look on her face when she saw her son in his underwear.

“Oh? Should I start sending our wedding invitations? Ah! I have to make red bean rice to celebrate!” She squealed in excitement.

“Mom.. We’re still in highschool.” Ushijima said, blushing.

“Toshi-kun, no need to be shy. I had you while I was in college.” His mother smiled, “I glad you found a mate.”

“I’m happy too. I love him a lot.”

“I can see that. But next time, do it gentler. I thought the poor boy was dying.” His mother laughed and walked off.

Hinata, who heard the conversation, buried himself in blankets. Blushing at the thought that his mother heard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> you know it!!! biggest slut for ushihina is here to deliver  
> i will be writing more, 2 pages in the ushihina tags in ao3 is NOT ENOUGH


End file.
